Unwanted
by MorphlingInTheSoap
Summary: Damon has returned from New York without Elena but with the cure. Refusing to hand it over to Silas, the first immortal being retaliates through trickery and by abducting Stefan and Bonnie. Klaus, sick of the mind games, decides to skip town, forcing Caroline to come with. Set sort of after 4x17.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not too sure where this fic is going or if I'll even continue it for long. Just had the urge to write Klaroline. Enjoy.**

* * *

Impatient footsteps pound against the wooden boards of the Lockwood mansion's porch where a man paces in agitation. He needs to get out of this town and fast. Silas is roaming free with the white oak stake and Klaus can't trust the first immortal being not to dagger him.

No, not after what happened weeks ago in the woods. Silas had appeared to him and demanded the cure. Once he found out that Klaus didn't have it, he had stabbed him in the back with the white oak stake. Sure, it was nothing serious and his wound had healed quickly, but it had hurt like a bitch and it had gotten the message across loud and clear. Since then Klaus had been trying to lay low at his house not that it had mattered. Silas would appear as whoever he wanted and would torment him day and night. Klaus had had enough. It was time to move on to bigger and better things- or places.

Peering through one of the front windows, a flash of blonde hair catches his eye. "Ah, come on, sweetheart. You know I can't come in without being invited; so be a good girl and come on out," he drawls in his british accent. The sound of hushed arguing reaches his ears.

"Do you think it's really him?" Damon asks and Klaus smirks. Apparently he wasn't the only one that Silas had been screwing with.

"I don't know," Caroline replies.

"Well, go talk to him and find out! You know him better than any of us," he hears Damon insist. Caroline scoffs in response.

"I do not, Damon. Besides, if it is Klaus, we have nothing to talk about," she says, raising her voice to insure that Klaus can hear. Seems that Blondie was still mad at him about the whole post-witch-slaughter incident. He had to admit that he had been a little harsh. He had seen how much she needed and wanted comfort but he couldn't bring himself to give it to her. Of course, as soon as she had stormed off, he had regretted his unforgiving words. Caroline's voice pulls him from his thoughts, "and if it is Silas, he'll just screw with my mind," she argues.

"Come now, Caroline. We don't have all day and I would hate to have to burn this place down. After all, it is all that Tyler has left of his family..." Klaus calls out, hoping to draw her out of the house.

"If you don't go out there, whoever it is is just going to tear this house apart until there is nothing left," Damon says and silence settles in the house as Klaus continues to pace on the porch. When there is no response, he turns to find a different way in but he stops when he hears her voice.

"Yeah, the family that you helped to destroy," Caroline says as she leans a perfectly rounded hip against the doorframe of the impressive mansion. "If that is even you, Klaus," she says with a sigh, her eyes untrustingly trained on his every move.

Klaus can't help the smirk that comes over his face as he turns and takes in the sight of her. She's wearing a light sun dress that makes Klaus want to push her up against the house and run his hands underneath that flowing skirt.

"It's one hundred percent me, love," Klaus replies with a sexy smile as he takes a step towards her. She immediately steps back from the doorway, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Prove it," she demands, her eyes warily studying his face.

"I would love to. Why don't you just step on out here or better yet have Matt invite me in? I could then show you some of that hot hybrid sex you mentioned not too long ago," he says, with a lustful glint in his eyes. Caroline goes rigid, her face flushing appealingly at his remark.

"God, you're such a pervert," she says, shoving her way past him onto the porch.

"Don't try to pretend like you're not tempted, love," he says, watching as she paces back and forth on the porch. Her eyes search the forest line, darting this way and that. It takes a moment for Klaus to realize that she is afraid. _For good reason too. Silas wasn't to be messed with. He meant business which is why Klaus had to get her out of this town._

"What do you want, Klaus? I don't have all day. I've actually got things to do," she says moodily, turning to face him.

"I'm here to collect you," he says stepping forward and reaching for her arm. She jerks away.

"Collect me?! You've got to be kidding!" she exclaims with a disbelieving laugh. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she declares with a disgusted look on her face which causes Klaus to gnash his teeth together.

"I beg to differ," he replies coldly and Carolines lets out another shocked laugh.

"You're not taking Barbie anywhere," states an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Ah, Damon, I was wondering when you would make your unwanted appearance." Klaus turns to the interloper, giving him a disapproving look over. "Now, I'm curious. Who exactly is going to stop me, mate? I'm an original. I'm faster and stronger than both of you put together. If I want to take her, I'll just snap her neck and disappear. You'll never see her again."

Caroline makes a scoff of indignation but they ignore her. Damon crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe.

"What the heck do you want with her anyway? You know that she wants nothing to do with you. She _despises_ you," Damon says with a knowing smirk that has Klaus tightening his fists in anger.

"I'm protecting her from you and your greed, Salvatore. You can't be trusted to take care of her. All you care about is keeping the cure for Elena. You do realize that Silas will get sick of your games and when that happens, he'll start picking off your buddies one by one. Now, he has already kidnapped Stefan and Bonnie and I'm guessing that you guys don't know exactly where the loose canon known as Elena Gilbert is. So who do you think is going to be next?"

"I know where Elena is," Damon argues and Klaus raises a brow to him. "Okay, maybe not exactly but that's not the point. I need Blondie here."

"I really don't care what you think you need, Damon. She's coming with me," Klaus says through gritted teeth. He turns to Caroline, his eyes pleading. "Can't you see that he is putting your life in danger, Caroline?" Silence settles over the three of them as Klaus and Caroline look at each other.

"Damon, give us a moment please. I'll be back inside in just a moment," she says, not moving her gaze from Klaus.

"Whatever you say," Damon grumbles as he disappears inside the house. Nothing is said until the sound of a shower being turned on drifts its way to the porch.

"Caroline, please-" Klaus starts but she interrupts him.

"Listen, Klaus. I'm not coming with you," she says, as she turns her back to him, once again scanning the forest for any sign of Silas.

"You know he doesn't care about what happens to you," Klaus says as he stands beside her.

"I know, Klaus, I'm not stupid. But I have to find the cure. I have to give it to Silas. Damon is refusing to give it up- he says that Silas wouldn't dare kill any of them because then Damon would get rid of the cure."

"All the more reason to come with me," Klaus says as he takes her elbow, turning her as he starts to lead her towards the car. "You know that you are the next target and you can't keep hiding away in the Lockwood mansion. He'll get you sooner or later."

"I said I'm not going with you," she hisses, jerking her arm from his. "I'm not going to abandon my friends," she states with a courageous lift of her stubborn chin. "They need my help."

"I admire you for your loyalty to your friends, Caroline, but now is not the time for it," Klaus reaches for her but stops short of touching her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. "We have to go before Silas finds out I'm here."

"I'm not coming and you should leave," Caroline declares again, turning to go back into the house, walking determinedly towards the haven of the Lockwood home. The next thing she knows, she is pushed up against the side of the house. Taking a deep breath, Caroline blinks away the black dots dancing in her vision before meeting Klaus' urgent gaze.

"I don't think you understand. You don't have a choice," he hisses darkly, causing her to gasp.

Caroline's eyes flash in anger and outrage, and with one well-aimed shove, Klaus stumbles back, cracking the porch railing.

"Damn it, Caroline!" he grunts between his teeth, as his eyes harden dangerously. "Get into the car or so help me, I will compel you to," he states as his eyes flicker between human and hybrid.

"You wouldn't dare," she counters, trying to sound confident but he can hear the wavering uncertainty in her voice.

"I will. I don't care if you hate me for it. Just as long as you are alive to do so," he growls, as he closes in on her again. In a flash, he is in front of her, his hands splayed against the house on either side of her head. Slowly, he leans down and Caroline's breath catches in her throat as their gazes lock. She searches his eyes, trying to determine if he is telling the truth. She must not like what she sees because, with a frustrated sigh, Caroline pushes him away. The slamming of a car door lets Klaus know that he has won the fight- for now.

With a shake of his head, Klaus lets out a satisfied sigh and joins her. "Now was that so difficult, love?"

"Don't pretend this is something more than it is, Klaus. I just don't want my memory to be screwed with. You haven't won anything," she grumbles, giving him a piercing glare before turning to stare moodily out the window.

"Ah, but haven't I?" he asks softly and Caroline stiffens next to him, huffing her displeasure. "Oh, come love. You won't be able to stay mad at me for too long," he taunts her, causing her to grind her teeth together.

"I've been mad at you for months now, Klaus. That's what happens when you make my boyfriend run for his life. I'm fairly sure I can keep it up."

She couldn't believe this was happening. Why did he feel the need to protect her? She doesn't need his protection. She can take care of herself. Aggravation races through her at the situation she finds herself in. She should be helping her friends- not running away from the problem. She especially shouldn't be running away with _Klaus_. Caroline stares out the car window, watching as the familiar view of Mystic Falls flashes by.

"You know, I don't have time for this, Klaus. I have a prom to plan and graduation is coming up. Not to mention, my mother. I need to protect her from Silas."

"If anything your absence will protect her better. Now Silas won't be able to use her against you," he comments simply.

"Come back with me," she pleads, her eyes begging him. "Help me figure out where Damon has hidden the cure. If we help him then we won't have to run. We can have our lives back," she urges and he takes a second to look at her.

"Now why would I help Silas? I don't want to tear the veil down and you don't either. Don't be so selfish as to unleash that kind of evil on the world just for a few of your friends. You're better than that, Caroline," he says, ending the conversation.

Silence stretches uncomfortably between them as Klaus races out of Mystic Falls. As they are crossing Wickery Bridge, Caroline's phone starts to buzz. Fishing the phone out of her pocket, she is just about to answer it when Klaus' hand easily plucks the phone from her grasp. Before she can protest, he is speaking.

"Klaus and Caroline speaking," he says tauntingly as he presses the button to put it on speakerphone.

"I should have known better than to leave Barbie alone with the Big Bad Wolf," Damon comments drolly before getting serious. "Caroline, when are you going to be back? We have major planning to get done tonight."

"She won't be returning tonight, mate. I wouldn't hold your breath for tomorrow either," Klaus says and then grins. "Well on second thought, do the world a favor and hold your breath."

"Very funny," Damon remarks and Caroline can practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Damon," Caroline cuts into the conversation, "Klaus is forcing me out of town for safety reasons. Give us the cure and we can keep it safer than wherever you have it in Mystic Falls," she presses and holds her breath. Klaus eases off the acceleration as they wait for his reply.

"Fat chance in hell. I don't trust Klaus for one second and neither should you, Blondie," Damon says. "Now listen, Caroline, as soon as you get away from-"

The call ends with a beep and Caroline frantically tries to grab her phone from Klaus but with an easy maneuver, he has is safely tucked into the front pocket of his pants. "Go on, love," he taunts with a smirk. "Go after it. I won't object to having your hands all over my- well, you know what," he says, watching Caroline as her face flushes.

"You're disgusting," she says stiffly as she stares out the front of the car.

"You wound me with your harsh words, sweet Caroline," he says.

"Well obviously not enough if you still think I am sweet," she responds and he smiles as silence once again fills the car. They drive for hours but Caroline refuses to speak. It is about an hour after they cross from Virginia into Tennessee that her curiosity gets the best of her. With an impatient sigh, she finally speaks.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks with a tinge of whine in her voice, hating that she is the first to break the silence between them.

"Are you done with the silent treatment then, sweetheart?" he asks her and she looks at him, rolling her eyes.

"Just answer the question, Klaus."

He takes his eyes from the road and looks at her a moment before he responds. "It doesn't matter where I am taking you," he says and turns his attention back to the road.

"Seriously?" she yells at him. "Why do you always have to be this way? Why can't you just be someone that people actually _like _to be around?"

"Caroline, I will never be who you want me to be," he replies stiffly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he punches the gas pedal aggressively, "you might want to get used to it."

She opens her mouth to tell him that she won't get used to it- that she has no reason to get used to it. After all, as soon as she is able, she'll be going back home and not giving Klaus another moment's thought. Before she can say anything though, he speaks.

"Besides, we're here," he says softly as he turns on to a darkened dirt road. Caroline turns away from him to determine exactly where "here" is.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here" ended up being a huge house built deep in the woods of Tennessee. It had taken them a good fifteen minutes after he announced their arrival for them to actually get there. She knew why he has chosen this place. It was well off the beaten path and sat at the top of a heavily wooded hill. If anyone was to try to sneak up on them, he'd see it coming.

When Caroline and Klaus had arrived earlier, he had ordered her to go pick out a room and to get ready for dinner which was to be served in an hour. She hadn't bothered telling him that she wouldn't be joining him- that she would rather drink vervain than to share a meal with him. Instead, she had silently gone upstairs and picked a room at random, going straight to the bathroom take a long, hot shower.

An hour and a half later and alone, Caroline watches from a floor length window in her room as a deer hesitantly approaches the house to nibble on some flowers growing in a garden. It's tail flickers rapidly, swatting away a pesky fly as it bites the heads of flowers off. Caroline holds her breath, afraid that one quiet sigh will disturb it and send it on its merry way.

Behind her, the fireplace flickers, lighting up the grand room she has claimed for the night. She pulls the white plush robe she had found in the bathroom closer around her. Her wet hair drips, making a small puddle on the soft, white carpet beneath her feet but she doesn't pay it any attention. Instead she watches as the deer tenses, sensing some sort of far off danger. And in the blink of an eye, it jumps back into the forest.

The fireplace pops loudly, making her jump as sparks are shot into the air. Turning away from the window, she pulls up short when she realizes Klaus stands in the doorway of the room.

"I was expecting you for dinner," he says as he watches her. "Although, I must say that I'm partially glad you didn't come. I would have felt terribly overdressed," he comments as he eyes Caroline's robe hungrily.

"I wasn't hungry," she says stiffly, yanking the robe's ties tightly around her. Klaus smirks at her discomfort.

"Do I make you nervous, sweetheart?" he asks, his eyes glowing in predatory excitement. She feels an odd sensation in her chest and she knows that if she was still human, her heart would have fluttered nervously.

"I'm in the presence of a psychopathic killer and kidnapper. What do you think?" She huffs and turns to stare at the fire, dismissing him with her back.

Klaus steps forward, his eyes briefly taking in the room's luxurious decorations before they come to rest on her. The bed is massive and takes up most of the room. Golden, shimmering fabric draps elegantly across the top of the bed and falls to the side, swaying slightly in the ac's breeze. There is a dresser that holds an authentic Indian bowl on it. Klaus pauses to admire it for a second before letting his eyes move on. A love seat is shoved against the foot of the bed and faces the crackling fireplace. To the right of it is a wall made up entirely of floor length windows.

"If I make you so nervous, then why turn your back to me, hmm?" he presses as he comes to stand behind her.

He can feel the tension radiating off of her body. The sight of her here in this toom with such close proximity to the bed overwhelms him. He finds it almost impossible to believe that this isn't a dream- or some sort of mind trick of Silas'. To reassure himself that it is all real, he reaches out to rub the tips of her wet hair between his fingers.

"I'm tired, Klaus. I don't have the energy to put up with your unwanted flirting," she says bluntly.

He can't help the smile that stretches his face. This girl sure knew how to keep him interested. The fact that she wanted nothing to do with him only spurred him on. He knew, deep down, that he would pursue her until she relented- even if it took centuries.

"Then I'll leave you to your rest," he murmurs with a sigh and turns to leave. "Goodnight, Caroline," he whispers and silence settles in the room only to be broken by the hissing of the fire.

Sleep doesn't come easily to Caroline that night. Her mind is filled with thoughts of the people she has left behind in Mystic Falls. When she finally does drift off into a fitful sleep, it's not long before nightmares of her mom being tortured by Silas yanks her from her sleep.

Panting, Caroline stumbles from her bed and into the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she tries to calm her erratic breathing to no avail. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she realizes that she can't do this. She can't run away. It goes against the person she has become as a vampire. She isn't weak anymore and she isn't a coward. She could and would face Silas. She would save her friends. Klaus' strange and unwanted urge to protect wouldn't stop her.

Pulling on her shoes and dress from yesterday, she heads into the hallway. The house is deathly quiet, letting her know that Klaus must be sleeping or gone. Holding her breath, Caroline creeps through the house. Passing the kitchen, she sneaks towards the front door, the illusion of her heart hammering in her chest fills her. Grasping the cold, metal handle in her hand, she takes a deep breath.

"Going somewhere, love?"

Caroline squeals and jumps, spinning around. "Christ, Klaus!" she yells, stepping forward to shove him away. "Don't sneak up on me, you creep!"

"A creep? I'm not the one sneaking around the house in the middle of the night," he says, lifting an accusatory brow to her.

"Well what are you doing up anyway? You should be asleep!" she shouts at him as she tries to calm herself down.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replies calmly which only serves to make her angrier. "In all honesty, I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing you thrashing around in your damned bed," he admits. "Tell me, was it a night terror or something more- carnal?" he asks, his voice lowering into a husky whisper. The sensual look in his eyes is enough to put Caroline on the defense.

"Get a grip, Klaus," she grits out. Pushing past him, she stomps off the her room; leaving Klaus to stand there staring after her.

* * *

Klaus cringes at the upstairs' racket he can hear clear as day. Caroline is not happy; not that he ever expected her to be. He knew when he forced her into this trip, that she wouldn't want to be here- that she would fight him every step of the way. Yes, he knew this. Which is why he set up precautions.

"Klaus!" he hears her screech as she stomps from her room. He doesn't answer her, instead he finishes off his glass of whiskey and waits for her to find him. She screams his name again, causing him to let slip a sigh out. He shakes his head at the granite counter top of the kitchen, gathering patience for the upcoming disagreement they are sure to have. When he looks up, Caroline is standing at edge of the kitchen, her chest heaving appealingly. She is wearing her wrinkled dress from the day before- the one that makes him want to lay Caroline on her back so that he can disappear underneath that flowing skirt.

"Morning, Caroline. May I offer you some breakfast? I was just about to make something for myself," he asks politely, as he shakes those tempting thoughts from his head.

"Are you really going to pretend like this isn't a big deal?" She ignores his offer, putting her hands on her hips as she taps an impatient foot.

"And what would that be, love?" He turns away from her, pulling out a cutting board from underneath the sink. Of course he already knew what she was upset about. He had known from the beginning that she would be upset at the appearance of his hated hybrids.

"Why are there hybrids standing post outside my door? I don't appreciate your freaky little babysitters. I am fully capable of taking care of myself," she complains as she moves into the kitchen. He smothers a smirk and sets out to find a skillet.

"I would agree with you if Silas wasn't on the loose," he says offhandedly, "however, he is and seeing as how I caught you trying to sneak out last night, they will stay," he declares. Finding a skillet, he places it on the stove and turns to face her, leaning against the counter so he can see how she will react to this accusation.

Her face is flushed in guilt and her mouth is hanging open. He can see her mind is racing as she tries to formulate an argument against him. She snaps her mouth shut, her eyes narrowing on him. His groin twitches at the look. _God, she is sexy_.

"If you would rather, I could take your daylight ring. I mean, sure, you could run at night but as soon as morning came, you'd be in a tight spot. Or I could simply compel you to stay- would you prefer that? Or how about I just keep snapping your pretty, little neck," he muses almost to himself and Caroline scoffs, not happy with any of his suggestions. "I thought so. Now why don't you sit down and I'll make you an omelette," he says as he motions to the impressive island that is in the middle of the kitchen. Caroline spots a row of bar stools.

"This isn't over," she grumbles unhappily, plopping down on a stool. She rests her elbows on the counter and places her chin in her hands, clearly in a full on pout. He chuckles softly and opens the fridge, disappearing behind the open door.

"I never thought it was, love," he says softly, closing the door and sliding her a blood bag over the counter.

Reaching for the it, she takes a quick moment to look about the kitchen. It's graced with expensive granite counter top and beautiful, dark cabinets. Stainless steel appliances and fixtures lighten the decor. Klaus stands at the gas stove across from where Caroline is currently perched on her bar stool.

"Thanks," she murmurs, unable to squash the manners that her mother had instilled in her when she was young. She rips it open and tries unsuccessfully to smother a moan as the blood hits her tongue. _Skipping dinner had been a bad idea_. She was absolutely ravenous today.

She watches in silence as he efficiently moves about the kitchen pulling ingredients out of the giant stainless steel fridge. She can't help but admire how he moves. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. His clothes fit him well and the stubble on his jaw that he refused to shave added an undeniable sex appeal.

"So what's next?" she questions as Klaus piles a carton of eggs, cheese, bell peppers, and ham next to the stove before closing the fridge door.

Klaus shrugs his shoulder uncaringly. "Now we figure out what's next," he says and her brows raise in surprise but she doesn't push the topic any farther. She sips from her blood bag as he starts to chop up the bell peppers. The knife seems to fly through the bell pepper in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't know you could cook," she says before she realizes it and then flushes. He chuckles, spraying the skillet with pam before responding.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he admits as he expertly cracks some eggs into a greased skillet. He hesitates here and looks up at her from across the island. His gaze penetrates her, freezing her in her spot. "What do you want in it?"

"Surprise me," she says dazedly, not really caring. As long as she had a blood bag, she was good. The human food was just extra- a habit that she had stuck with after her transition. She knew that she could survive off of blood only. In fact, a lot of vampires survive strictly off blood, claiming that human food is below them- that they are too good for it now. But she found that if she ate human food along with blood, she seemed to need to drink blood a little less.

"Why do you still eat human food?" she asks, curiosity getting the best of her. He takes a moment for the gas stove to light before answering.

"I'm not sure," he admits as he takes a moment to look at her from underneath his lashes before focusing back on cooking. "You know, I like that dress on you," he says and something in his voice makes her flush, her core tightening at his words. It also shakes her from the amicable conversation they had been having.

"Yeah, well, you'll be seeing a lot of it seeing as how you never allowed me go home and pack some stuff. You didn't even let me say goodbye to my mom," she says stiffly and he sighs, his shoulders sagging at the pain he can hear in her voice.

"Don't worry about your mother, Caroline, she'll be fine," he says with a deep breath, trying to contain his anger. "As for the clothes," he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a wallet. He opens it and throws something at her which she catches easily. "Go shopping."

"I can leave?" she asks incredulously, her eyes wide in surprise. He scoffs at this question.

"I meant online shopping. I'm sure you're familiar with it," he says as he easily flips the omelette.

"You know how long it will take for shipping?!" She all but shouts at him. He can sense her panic at the thought of having to wear the same clothes for a week- maybe even two. He raises his head and fixes her with a glare.

"It's called overnight shipping, love," he grunts out between his teeth and she slumps her shoulders forward in a pout. He pays no attention to the scowl on her face as he spins around, grabbing a plate from one of the many cabinets. Transferring the food onto the plate, he gives it to Caroline. When he looks up, he surprised to find her staring at him questioningly.

"Is this your house?" she asks randomly, surprising him if the look on his face is any indication.

"No, why?"

"You just seem to know your way around the kitchen," she says and he gives a simple shrugs as he gets back to cooking. "Who's house is it?" she presses.

Klaus tenses and for a moment he doesn't respond. "No one worth mentioning," he says and she can tell that he wishes she would just drop the subject.

"Where are they?"

"Dead," he flatly states. Caroline's mouth drops open with an audible pop. She waits for him to laugh. To tell her that he was kidding. That she needs to relax but he doesn't.

"Let me guess, a hotel was too beneath the Original Hybrid, wasn't it?" she demands angrily, pushing back from the counter. She fixes a withering stare on him. He opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off. "Don't bother, Klaus. You know, I don't even know why I expected more from you. My mistake. I won't let it happen again."

With a flip of her blonde curls, she turns on her heel, her chin lifted stubbornly but before she can take a step, he stops her with a warning.

"I wouldn't make a habit of sneaking around the house again. I would hate for my hybrids to- misinterpret your intentions," he says knowingly and she can't help but be embarrassed that she had been caught trying to run. "After all, they have clear instructions to bite first and ask questions later."

Caroline looks at him over her shoulder, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Well, I better be a fast runner then," she says defiantly and stomps from the room, leaving the food he has made for her untouched.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh, Caroline grabs the box closest to her and rips it open to reveal an expensive pair of heeled boots- the fifth pair to arrive in the past few days. She throws them to join her ever growing pile of shoes that need to be put away. Grabbing the next box, reveals a dark red bikini that she would never use- at least not around Klaus. She could only imagine the field day he would have if she did. Rolling her eyes, she pushes it away and flops back onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom, groaning in dissatisfaction.

She had thought spending thousands of Klaus' money would make her feel better- that it would have been a way to get some sort of revenge on him, but it wasn't. He didn't even seem to take notice of it. Not that she had been around him much lately. After their argument last week, she had pretty much steered away from him and he had, surprisingly, left her alone- in theory. He always had a pair of his hybrids not too far from her. They followed her around and when she locked herself in her room, they would stand out in the hall and wait.

Sitting up, she looks around at the boxes and bags crowding her room. She had definitely gone a little overboard with the shopping but what else was she to do? She couldn't go anywhere. She had no one to talk to- Klaus was out of the question and she'd rather die than make friends with his hybrids. She was about to go crazy. She needed something- anything to do.

"Have you given up on trying to spend my money like its going out of style?"

Caroline shoots up, gasping softly as she faces Klaus. "No, just taking a break," she squeaks, studying him carefully to try to determine his mood. He grins at her like that's the best thing he has ever heard.

"It won't work, love," he tells her as steps over a pile of boxes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she says stiffly. Needing something to occupy her hands, she picks up the discarded swimsuit and starts to fold it.

"Well, I've had a thousand years to save up money. What you've spent so far doesn't even scratch the surface of what I have," he tells her as he studies her piles of shoes in amusement.

"Looks like I'll need to up my anti then. Oh, I need one of your hybrids to run to the post office again today. I'm expecting some more clothes," she says with a dismissive flip of her hair, reaching for the next box.

"They're not here to carry out your every whim, Caroline," he growls and she looks at him in amusement. She weighs the box in her hand for bit before tossing it on the bed. She slowly walks towards him, letting her eyes run over all of her purchases.

"Fine, how about you give me the address of this prison you have me in and we can just have them shipped here?" she suggests, coming to a stop in front of him. He simply glares at her in response.

She already knew that this wasn't an option. Klaus is paranoid about Silas finding them. In order to keep their location a secret, he had a bank account and credit card in a fake name. He also forced her to ship all her purchases to his P.O. box at the post office.

"I'll take that as a no," she murmurs, frowning at the floor as if the answer to their problem is hiding there. Her eyes light up in excitement as she looks at him again. "Okay, just give me the keys to your car. I'll run and pick them up," she suggests next and he narrows his eyes at her.

"You know that's not going to happen," he growls and she sighs deeply, her eyes filling with fake innocence. She tilts her head to the side as her fingers wind a strand of her hair around a manicured finger.

"I guess that just leaves your hybrids. Unless you're volunteering," she says coyly with wide, unblinking eyes.

Klaus is stunned for a moment. _Does she not realize how stunning she is?_ She must not know the effect she has on him. His body hardens and all he wants to do is push her back on the bed and discover just how _innocent_ she really is.

"Careful, Caroline," he growls huskily, his eyes darkening in lust. "This innocent act of yours isn't fooling anyone. I know what you're up to."

"And what exactly do you think I'm up to?" she asks sweetly, a seductive smile stretching her lips to reveal her perfect teeth.

"Trying to piss me off enough to get you sent away," he says and her eyes widen, this time in surprise. Caroline was impressed- she couldn't lie. She wasn't aware that she was that see through. "It won't work you know," he whispers as his eyes study her face intently. She squirms under his unwavering gaze, no longer interested in playing with fire.

"I guess I better get started on plan B then," she says with a shrug and turns on her heel. His hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. With a tug, he spins her around to face him.

"I'm not done talking to you," he growls and she can't help the desire that shoots through her. Her face flushes and she clenches her fists angrily.

"Well, I'm done talking to you. In fact I am more than done with you. Get the hint and move on," she hisses at him.

He tugs her a bit closer to him, and the pulse in her wrist pumps erratically in response. _She is afraid of me_, he realizes and this realization just makes him want her even more. He smiles knowingly at her and her pulse flitters. With a hard yank, she tugs her wrist free.

"Close the door on your way out," she orders as she backs away from him.

"I didn't kill them," he says and she falters, surprised. She eyes him suspiciously and he does his best to try to appear innocent. She raises a brow, clearly indicating that she, in no way, thinks that he is innocent.

"Oh really? Let me guess, _you_ didn't kill them but your hybrids did," she mutters angrily.

"No, not even my hybrids did it," he declares and Caroline looks at him warily. With a deep breath, he starts to explain: "Earlier in the year- when Stefan and I were traveling together-" he starts, trying to find a way to break the news.

Caroline stiffens in acknowledgment to what he is trying to say. The awful realization fills her face and a shiver of revolt passes through her. Her gaze grows distant and he can almost hear her mind racing.

"We were out one night. I told him to go have some fun, and he came back hours later covered in blood," Klaus admits softly, a look of tender concern etched on his face.

"Stefan?" she asks softly. This couldn't be true. Sure, she knew all about Stefan's assorted past of being the ripper, but still. She hadn't ever seen it up close and personal before. But now that she was faced with it, she just couldn't picture it. She couldn't picture the Stefan she knew so well killing someone for no reason.

"He took me to this house," Klaus mumbles quietly as he gets lost in what he is telling her, "and the blood," he whispers. His eyes, surprisingly, filling with horror.

"I don't want to hear anymore details," Caroline cuts in, pulling Klaus from distraction. He lets her move away from him, sensing that she is upset. He watches as she goes to the bedside table and grabs something off of it. She turns back and shoves his credit card into his hand.

"Caroline," he starts, wanting to say something that will make her feel better.

"Just stop, Klaus. I don't want to talk to you," she dismisses as she starts to clean her room frantically. She flashes about the room, putting shoes away, tearing open boxes, and shoving clothes into the closet.

"Why are you upset with me? First you're mad because you thought I killed these people and now you're mad because I didn't?" He grabs her shoulders, stopping her. "You know I'm sick of these double standards, Caroline. How is it forgivable for Damon, Stefan, and Elena to kill people but not me?" He demands, shaking her shoulders in desperation.

"Just get out," she hisses. He can see the tears gathering in her eyes but he doesn't stop. He needs this answer.

"No, I know why you're upset. This whole time you've been using all the horrible things I've done to stop yourself from feeling. It has been the only thing keeping you from falling and that terrifies you. You're afraid of why you would be drawn to someone so dark. But here's a newsflash for you, Caroline. Your best friend is out there right now draining someone. Your other best friend used to be one of the worst vampires in history. It's time for you to face the music. You're drawn to darkness- the darker the better."

Klaus isn't prepared for what happens next. A cracking noise fills the room and he feels a blinding pain in his chest.

"I'm not attracted to you," she spits out harshly, her eyes glaring angrily into his. Her hand is wrapped tightly around the wooden leg of the bedside table that is now lodged into his chest. He holds her gaze for a second before her eyes falter and catch on his lips. He can't help the smirk that twists his mouth. As much as she wants to believe that she isn't attracted to him, her body says otherwise. "I said GET OUT!" she screams, her chest heaving, as she pushes away from him.

With a slight grunt and a chuckle, he yanks the stake from his chest and drops it to the floor. "You may be fooling everyone else, Caroline, but you're not fooling me. I know you better than you think. I know that you're scared, but you don't have to be. Stop fighting it," he urges her. His hands twitch uselessly at his side, wanting to reach out to touch her; knowing that she wouldn't like it.

"I can't," she says, her voice sounding utterly broken, and with a hint of panic in her eyes. He isn't surprised though. Caroline is such a control freak that it would take her time to come to terms with what she had just found out. She'd do everything in her willpower to cling to the idea that Stefan was good- that he wasn't anything like Klaus. After all, if Stefan is like him then what's stopping her from caring?

The sound of Klaus' phone cuts through the air, breaking the moment. With a sigh, Klaus glances down, his face tightening when he sees his brother's name on screen. With a longing look at Caroline, he answers the phone.

"Elijah, where have you been, brother? I've been trying to get in touch with you," Klaus says. With one final look, he leaves Caroline's room, shutting the door behind him. He can hear her ragged breathing and his whole body shouts for him to go back- to comfort her and tell her that everything is alright, but he knows that he's the last person she wants to see right now.

"I've been on the run, Niklaus, just like you told me to," Elijah says stiffly.

"And Rebekah? I hope that she is still with you. I told you two to stick together," Klaus asks lightly as he heads down the stairs and towards the house's massive office.

"It's funny that you're worried about her considering you've daggered her how many times, Nik?" Elijah asks. "I did that for her own good," Klaus growls. Stepping into the office, he makes his way to the minibar in front of a grand window. He bypasses a glass, opting for a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle instead. "I'm sure you think that," Elijah acquiesces. "Don't worry about Rebekah. She is with me." "And where would that be? I'd thought that we would have reunited by now," Klaus say, grinding his teeth together in an attempt to control his rising anger. "Always so impatient, brother. But, not that it concerns you, I had something to take care of," Elijah says vaguely. "And what would that be?" Klaus presses as he takes another swig of alcohol. Elijah sighs.

"Well, since I know that Rebekah won't be able to keep her mouth shut... I was with Katerina."

"Ah, you always did have poor taste in women," Klaus says scornfully.

"Speaking of poor taste in women, how is Caroline taking this impromptu trip you have her on?" Elijah asks with a hint of disdain.

"Careful with your words, Elijah, I would hate for you to regret them one day," Klaus growls in agitation. Pacing the length of the room, Klaus hangs up with his brother and finishes off the bottle of whiskey.

Walking back to the window, he looks out into the woods surrounding the house. He spies a few of his hybrids moving through the trees, patrolling for any unwanted visitors. Upstairs, he can hear Caroline blowing her nose and giving herself a pep talk. A small smile tilts his mouth as he listens to her try to instill some optimism back into her life.

Staring into the bathroom mirror, Caroline leans over the counter to get a close look at her face. "You are Caroline Forbes. You are the proud daughter of Liz Forbes," she lifts her chin stubbornly. Frowning seriously at herself, she continues on with her rant, "you will not sit around this house and mope a moment longer. You will deal with the cards that life has dealt you, and you will make the most of them. You will not hide away in your room, and you will quit avoiding Klaus. You will not give him anymore power over you. He is nothing to you. He is nothing to you. He is nothing to you. He is _nothing _to you!" she exclaims, her voice growing louder until she is practically yelling. She inhales deeply, trying to regain her composure. With a forced smile, she smooths her hair and promptly heads downstairs.

* * *

**AN: To get previews of the chapter before they are updated, follow me on tumblr! The url is: **

**www **.**baconinthesoap236 **.**tumblr**.**com/**


End file.
